The Sparkling Sky and Their Voices
by TailsMindMint
Summary: As a fight between Sonic and Tails begins, Knuckles goes to help Tails, but he suddenly find out about the question 'Why did Sonic fight Tails'. Secrets are about to be discovered. Rated K for possible fighting, blood, etc.. First Fanfiction. Please, Rate and Review!
1. Red and White Shoe Sunday

Chapter 1: Red and White Shoe Sunday

* * *

''_My forehead is burning. The fever is attacking me from the head to my toes, it's finishing me, I guess I won't hold it for much time. It's good to know Knuckles' with me, he can help me. I'm with 41 ºC.'' – _Miles ''Tails'' Prower

''_C'mon, Tails, I know you can handle this! It's not that hard if you think well, really! Since you're almost turning to ashes from the fever, I know you can do it! But you can count on me, I'm bringing remedies all the time from the plants in Angel Island. Just hold it on.'' _– Knuckles the Echidna

It all started someday; Tails' fever, Knuckles taking care of him instead of Sonic taking care of him, it's all changed. Sonic and Tails fought a little before slamming the doors and Knuckles went to Tails' room to know what was going on. Tails just told him that Sonic went crazy before throwing a jar in the kid's head – and Tails dodged it – and Knuckles couldn't believe in the kit's answer… what was the matter with Sonic? Throwing a jar in his so called little brother? That wasn't normal (obviously).

''I don't know why he got mad at me. What did I do to him? I didn't do exactly anything, and now, I'm with this freaking fever with forty one degrees!'' Tails said, he was in shock from what Sonic did to him that time. There was no mercy in Sonic's eyes, only anger and more anger. There was no reason to punish Tails. ''Punish'' is a terrible word for a eight years old fox. Did he throw that jar on Tails because he thought he was a freak? Tails always remembered those days when people called him a freak only because of his two twin tails. He had no fault at all, nobody hadn't. Why his life was so miserable like that? It's just like this story's author playing chess; he'll always lose, no matter what.

''Look, Tails, you can always find the positive way of any circumstance.'' Knuckles told him, not right if those words were the right ones to be spoken. Well, they weren't at all.

''_How_ can I find a positive way of a circumstance like that, Knux? There aren't any positive ways about that, only death routes and more death routes!''

''But, can't you remember anything about Death Routes? There's always an exit for every Death Route.'' Knuckles said ''And you can do it, surely, you have two tails, you can spin, jump, roll, fly, do everything, anything!''

''Can I do it even with 41 ºC of fever?'' the cub asked.

''Even with 41 ºC of fever.''

It was midnight… The Saturday has finished and the Sunday has started.

''But, if you really want to get free outta this fever, then you gotta sleep right now, ok? Or do I have to do it for you?'' Knuckles asked, sarcastic.

''Ok, ok…'' Tails' voice broke in a large yawn ''I'm really sleepy… is Sonic in his bedroom yet?''

''Yeah, he is… but you won't go there to apologize him, uh? He's the one who have to apologize.'' Knuckles said. He wasn't paying attention, when Tails fell asleep and rested his head in Knuckles' chest. ''_Damn, you were really sleepy, weren't you, kid?'' _ Knuckles thought. He wasn't prepared to be an older brother to Tails, or a new hero, or a new model to the cub, but he was doing what he could to get the kid out of his fever. ''Good night, kid.''

Knuckles left Tails in his room and went to Sonic's. Let's say, he'd have a little talk with Sonic before going to sleep.

* * *

**If you read this, please, Rate and Review. TailsMindMint. Sorry for my not-so-perfect English, guys really =3**


	2. Him From Now On

Chapter 2: Him From Now On

* * *

''_Ok! So this is gonna be ugly, because, I'll certainly punch Sonic in the face by what he did to Tails! That's not normal, that's not rational, that's not someone would do to another person, really! Despite that I punched him the snout when he came by the first time in Angel Island… but that doesn't matter!'_' – Knuckles the Echidna

''_That idiot! That idiot! That idiot! That idiot! That idiot two-tailed freak! Did he need to tell everyone in Scrap Brain Zone that I finally (was forced to) date Amy? Why, life, why do you do this to me?! I didn't do anything, you KNOW it!_'' – Sonic the Hedgehog

''_I should write a book named 'The Best Date Ever'. I'd write everything I did with Sonic today, it was amazing, it almost looked like a love story! Perfect! Hehe, I wonder why he was so weird…? Otherwise, it was p-e-r-f-e-c-t!_'' – Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Sonic jumped off his bed, scared, when Knuckles opened the door fast enough to slam it.

Knuckles started the talk. ''_Just what the hell were you thinking before you did that to Tails?_'' He said, loud enough to wake up Tails. ''Why did you do that, hedgehog?''

No answer, Sonic was too embarrassed to answer.

''Are you deaf or do I need to repeat louder?'' No answer again, Knuckles was controlling himself to not jump in Sonic and strangle him. ''Again—''

''Ok, I'm gonna tell you, just shut up… and don't you tell Tails about it, he knows that, but he doesn't know that was why I threw the jar on him.''

''Sonic, why?''

''Because he told every single person in Mobius that I dated Amy Rose, and that's not fair, I never told anyone about that he has a crush in Cream the Rabbit!'' Sonic said. ''Well, not until now… hehe…''

''That's not a reason to try to throw a jar on Tails' head!'' Knuckles sighed and said, ''Sonic, you changed a lot since our last adventure in Oriental Ching-Ling Zone, just tell me… What the hell's gotten into you, man?''

''_I _am gonna tell what the hell's gotten into him, Knux! He's jealous of me because I have a real crush on Cream as Cream has a real crush on me. Sonic hasn't a crush on Amy!''

''Kid, I told you to go to sleep, why aren't you sleeping, anyway?'' Knuckles questioned Tails. ''This is a talk from man to man, not from man to kid to man, ok? If you don't go to sleep, your fever won't go down, you know it.''

''You little prick, you bastard!'' Sonic said. ''Why didn't you keep your mouth shut?''

''You _didn't _tell me about it! You didn't tell me that I couldn't tell everyone in Scrap Brain about you and Amy!'' Tails protested, but it was worth nothing.

''But who gave you permission to do such a thing, uh, 'asstard'?'' Sonic taunted.

''Enough of this crap! Tails, you go to sleep! Sonic, for God's sake, couldn't you be rational now? You're acting like a little child! Even Tails never acted like that!'' Knuckles said.

''Not until he apologize to me!'' Sonic said.

A vein appeared in Knuckles' forehead as he hit Sonic in his right eye. ''If you keep saying shit like that, the other eye's going get purple too!''

''Knuckles, what is 'shit'?'' Tails asked. ''Is it any bad language?''

Knuckles blushed. ''No kid… Tails, why're you even here? Go to bed!''

''Yeah, go away and grab your Teddy Bear! HA!'' Sonic exclaimed.

''I don't have any Teddy Bear, Sonic!'' Tails said and started to sob. ''You never gave me one!'' He said and finally went away.

''Did you see what you just did? Uh, jackass?'' Knuckles questioned. ''I want you to go away of the Angel Island right _now_! Get your food, pillows, everything, anything you need, but get outta here!''

'''_Alright, Knux!_''' Sonic mimicked Tails' voice. '''_I'll go right now with my two-tailed ass outta here! YAY!'''_ Sonic got out of the room, packed everything he needed and went away of the island in the Super Sonic style. ''See ya' later, Knuckles! And tell that two-tailed freak that his fever won't get down, hehe!'' Sonic said, while flying, leaving a flash in the night heaven.

Knuckles went to Tails' room, opened the door. Tails was asleep. Knuckles woke him up. He told Tails that Sonic went away of the Island and he'd never come back. Tails cried hard at this. He couldn't believe that his principal hero was gone.

''Knuckles… I was thinking… if Sonic went away because he got mad at me because I told everyone in that Zone that he dated Amy… Then, he went in Amy's house to do something horrible to her, uh?'' Tails said. Knuckles didn't want to believe what Sonic would do to Amy… but he knew that Tails was right, somehow.

* * *

**If you readed it, please, Review and Rate! TailsMindMint.**


	3. From Angel's to Amy's

Chapter 3: From the Angel's to Amy's

* * *

"_Tails is right, somehow. If Sonic's so mad at poor kid, I can't imagine what would happen to Amy… No, Knuckles, he couldn't, he just COULDN'T rape HER. He can be irrational sometimes, but he cannot act like a monkey, he can't! I hope that Amy's okay, that she's alive, breathing, etc. Tails and I are going to investigate it. But I'm scared of that fever… It's just like prostitutes; you never know when they're coming asking for some 'stuff'." _– Knuckles the Echidna

"_They'll never know about my secret. Tails knows, but the rest of them not. If Tails tells anyone this, I'm gonna kick him hard in the butt." _– Sonic the Hedgehog

"_Sonic's secret… Oh boy… Knux MUST know about it, but I can't tell him. If I tell him the secret, Sonic's gonna kill me, and then, slice me! Life, what did I do to you?" _ - Miles "Tails" Prower

"Tails, let's go _now_, we can't lose a minute, got it?" Knuckles asked Tails. They were going to Amy's. Sonic, in his Super form, was getting closer and closer to Amy's.

"Ok, Knux, just let me get my toothbrush and… Knux, calm down! KNUX!" Tails screamed, Knuckles was dragging, literally, him.

"We don't need any toothbrush, Tails! It's gonna be real fast, don't worry!" Knuckles said. Tails nodded. They were outside the hut Knuckles and Tails were inside. "Now let's go, quickly!"

"Knux, calm down, please! If you keep yelling at me like that, we're not going to get outta this island!" Tails said.

"I'm not yelling!" Knuckles said, then, he blushed, as he realized he was yelling at Tails. "Look, sorry, Tails," he said in a calmer tone, "but we gotta go right now! I can't wait you all the time to get your things. We don't need it!"

"Ok, ok, ok… But if we need any toothbrush in the middle of the journey, don't blame me for that, ok?" Tails said, and he was right.

They got out of the Angel Island, Tails and Knuckles in the Tornado. "Tails, I wonder why Sonic's so mad at you… I mean, c'mon, he can't, from the sudden, get mad at you!" Knuckles said.

"Don't you even dare to doubt about him, Knux, you don't know what he's capable of doing." Tails said.

"Yeah, yeah, all that stuff doesn't matter. What's important now is: how can Sonic be so mad at you, from the sudden? Is there even a secret?" Knuckles asked, and he didn't receive any answer. The travel kept calm, with the noises of the sea, and with the ones of the Tornado.

"Knux", Tails said, "what did you mean with 'secret'?" He was worried with what Knuckles said. Did he discover anything? If he did, Tails would be dead. Sonic would kill him, without any mercy. Sonic wouldn't think twice.

"Nothing, I just said it for no reason… Why do you ask?" Knuckles said.

"It's… it's… Well, how can I sa-" Tails was cut, when Knuckles screamed.

"TAILS, LOOK OUT!" He screamed. A missile was coming towards the Tornado.

"OH MY GOD, KNUCKLES, WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME BEFORE?!" Tails said, as he lowered the plane. He was breathing heavily at that point.

"Wow… Close, very close…" Knuckles said, but then, he saw something in the air. "No, not him again."

"What?" Tails asked, then, he saw the same thing Knuckles was looking at. An aircraft.

"Hello, bitches! I'm totally back! In my full potential!" Dr. Robotnik said _(A/N: Please, note that I'm going to say Robotnik, instead of Eggman or Dr. Robotnik)._

"We're not caring for your 'full potential', if I can call your aircraft that!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, what is 'bitches'? Is it a name I could give to my children?" Tails asked, innocently.

"You don't need to know about it now, kid. You really don't need to." Knuckles answered. Damn', why's always him who has to explain the bad languages to Tails? Well, actually, Knuckles would change subject. "Now, I'm talking to _you_, Robotnik! What're you doing here? Can't you let us rest any minute?"

"Actually, no. I plan to ruin the world! I can't let any hero alive! It'd be a contrary version to my plot, wouldn't it?" Robotnik said. "Now, if your freak friend and you don't mind, can I, please, destroy you?"

"Are you kidding with our faces? Do you think we're dumb?" Tails said. He didn't see any irony in Robotnik's eyes, as he didn't realize there was a missile coming straightly to the plane.

"Say goodbye to yourself, fox." Robotnik said, then, he was laughing manically.

The Tornado exploded, sending both Tails and Knuckles to the sea. They fell. Tails was holding Knuckles' large hand tightly. The bubbles came to the surface, and then, Tails came to the surface, holding a drowned Knuckles. Tails flied to the closest island, not the Angel Island, they were far from it. They came to the shores. Tails recognized instantly the island.

"My home… Westside Island!" Tails said.

* * *

**If you read this, please, Rate and Review! TailsMindMint! And sorry for the long wait. School doesn't let me imagine the Fanfictions.**


End file.
